


Terminal Malfunction

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BuffyBot's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Malfunction

Visual_Systems=DAWN  
DAWN_Attribute=“sister”  
DAWN_Hidden_Attribute=“grieves for BUFFY”  
Run_Program=Protect_And_Comfort

Protect_And_Comfort_Variable=“I hold similar appearance to BUFFY”,“UNKNOWN”

Protect_And_Comfort_Variable_UNKNOWN=“I saw BUFFY”+“BUFFY is dead”  
Protect_And_Comfort_Variable_UNKNOWN_Res

ult=MALFUNCTION(“I saw I”)  
Run_Program=Check_Visual_Systems

Check_Visual_Systems_Result=100%  
MALFUNCTION=FALSE

Protect_And_Comfort_Variable_UNKNOWN=“BUFFY is alive”  
Run_Program=Alter_Data_Bank(“BUFFY is alive”)

Alter_Data_Bank=100%

Protect_And_Comfort_Variable=“I hold similar appearance to BUFFY”,“BUFFY is alive”

Run_Program=Communication_Systems(“tell DAWN”)


End file.
